Back of the Bottom Drawer
by hweasley21
Summary: Based on a country song by Chely Wright. Hermione takes trip down memory Lane. One shot Dhr, implied rhr,hhr,GeHr


"How do you convince me to do these things?" Ron asked Hermione as he pulled another box down from her closet.

"I have mad skills" Hermione mumbled as she looked through some paperwork on her desk.

Ginny laughed and she opened the box Ron pulled down and began to look through it.

"Old clothes" she told Hermione.

"Put it with the stuff that goes" Hermione instructed.

Ginny saluted and handed the box to Harry, who taped it shut again and put in a pile of others boxes that would later be given away.

"Why are you doing this now?" Harry asked. "He's been living here for like a year"

"Yeah but he never moved his things in" Hermione replied. "He's been living out of suitcases and it's time that he just moves all of his stuff. It's more practical"

"And more domestic" Ron grumbled. "It's a really big step"

"Ronald," Hermione started "I love him. I want to make this commitment. Get him off the market one hundred percent, he's all mine"

Ginny giggled again and turned to the night stand beside the bed and opened it, looking through things.

"How's work?" Ron asked.

"Troublesome" Hermione sighed. "But I love it"

"Of course" Harry told her. "It's boring, so your style"

"Well Harry we can't all play and ride broomsticks all day" Hermione teased looking up from the paperwork at him.

"Your boyfriend does" Ron said smiling.

"Stay out of this Weasley" Hermione commented, playfully glaring at him.

"Mione" Ginny called.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What's this?" Ginny asked holding up a tin box.

Hermione softened at the site, dropping the paperwork and climbing over the bed.

"I haven't seen this in ages" Hermione whispered taking it from the younger girl.

"What is it?" Ginny repeated.

"Alohhamora" Hermione chanted and the box flew open. "I will share this with you, all of you but it must remain between us, and you can't tell him about this"

"Gods Hermione" Ron mumbled. "What the hell is it?"

"Just sit down Ronald" Hermione growled. Ron, Harry and Ginny came to sit on the bed.

"This," Hermione started motioning to the box now resting on the bed. "Is a box of odds and ends I have always kept but the man who sleeps beside me doesn't even know its there"

"What kind of odds and ends? Ginny asked trying to look in the box.

"Little pieces of my past that I shouldn't have to share" Hermione replied defensively. "But I will share it with all of you"

She reached inside and pulled out what looked to be an old napkin.

"This is a poem written by Viktor Krum, back when we were in fourth year" She explained. Hey eyes shinned a little she looked over it. "The poem doesn't quite rhyme but it still made me cry"

She put it aside and reached in again, pulling out an envelope and letting out a laugh as she pulled the letter from inside. Harry suddenly looked away as if ashamed.

"This is a _Dear Jane_ letter from a different guy" she continued looking at Harry with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled.

"I didn't know Harry broke up with you" Ginny commented trying to take the letter from Hermione.

"Yup" Hermione sighed. "After only three months of dating, he ran out of town, left this for me and in it told me I wasn't always right"

Hermione threw it aside with the napkin and reached in a third time coming out with a birthday card that made Ron go a little red.

"A birthday card from my first real boyfriend" Hermione chuckled. "He signed it I love you and I finally gave in"

"We both knew we went too far too fast" Ron admitted. Hermione laid it down without another word. Holding up a set Mardi Gras beads and a hotel key.

"I got these when I went to Mardi gras with Fred and George" Hermione told them. "George and I stayed out all night. We thought we were stars, closing down the bars on Bourbon Street in New Orleans"

She paused for a moment looking at her confused friends.

"I don't keep these things because I am longing to go back" Hermione explained. "I keep them because I am happy when I am. They remind me of my rights and wrongs, I don't want to mess this up. I wouldn't know where I belong with out this box so stuff"

Hermione went back into the box and pulled out a champagne cork.

"Also from new Orleans" she remarked. "That champagne was cheap but I still kept the cork"

With that she began to put all of the things away.

"I wasn't trying to hide these things from the man I love today" Hermione advised them as she closed the top. "But I am a better woman for him thanks to my yesterdays. Now I try to give more than I take bite my tongue and fight urge to say..." she paused smiling at Ron and Harry.

"It my way or no way at all" Ron and Harry mimicked her.

She playfully slapped their arms and sat down between them on the bed.

"Yup now I cherish love a whole lot more" she told them.

"Let's finish" Ginny said, getting up.

The four worked for a few more hours. Once they left, Hermione began making dinner. She sat out candles and conjured flowers. He walked thought the door just as she finished.

"Hello love" Hermione mumbled as she let him embrace her.

"What's this?' He asked letting her lead him to the table. She plopped down on his lap.

"I just wanted to tell you I love" she replied "and I wanted to ask you a question"

"What's that" he said smiling at her.

"Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?" she asked getting fon on one knee. Tears glistening in her big brown eyes.

Draco leaned dover and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I will" he answered. "I thought you would never ask"

Hermione laughed and stood up.

"I am hungry" she went into the kitchen to get the food. She sat it down on the table and sat across from him.

"What brought this on?" Draco asked as he began to fill his plate.

"A trip down memory lane" Hermione mused. "I revisited my past and it cemented my future"

Draco took her hand before he started to eat.

"I love you Hermione" He whispered.

"I love you too" Hermione replied.

Fin


End file.
